Womanizer
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Hermione singing "Womanizer" By Britney Spears to Viktor Krum.


Womanizer

A/N I don't own the song or the characters.

Hermione Granger reread the letter that she had just gotten the other day. She could believe that Viktor Krum was trying to talk to her again. Doesn't he know that I know what he is. I guess not. He will know soon, and so will everyone else.

Hermione changed into her stage outfit. It was a black silk dress, it was backless, and the front dipped down to pass her belly button. She put on a pair of black heels. She fixed her hair where is fell down her back in curls, and put on black eyeliner, and red lipstick.

There was a knock on her door, and the person said, "Your on in five minutes."

"Okay. Be out in a second."

Hermione checked to make sure everything was perfect before she walked out of her dressing room. She walked over to the curtains, and they handed her a mic, and the announcer says, "Ladies, and Gentlemen here is Mia Granger."

The curtains opened, and the spot light hit Hermione, and the crowd went wild. She smiled, and looked around for Viktor, and spotted him in the V.I.P box she has reserved for him. Once she spotted him she said, "The first song tonight is to a special someone I know that is in the V.I.P box."

He smiled and winked at her. She winked back, and the music started up, and she starting singing, "Superstar. Where you from, how's it going? I know you, Gotta clue, what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here."

She spread her left arm out, and sings, "But I know what you are, what you are, baby."

She points at him, and says, "Look at you. Getting more than just a re-up. Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby.."

She puts her hand on her hip, and shakes her head singing, "Womanizer. Woman-Womanizer. You're a womanizer. Oh Womanizer. Oh You're a Womanizer Baby. You, You You Are.

You, You You Are. Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer."

She stops shaking her head, and looks back at him, and says, "Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. Boy don't try to front I know just what you are."

He glares at her, and she swoons, singing, "You Got Me Going. You're Oh-So Charming."

She shakes her head, and sings, "But I can't do it. You Womanizer."

She shakes her finger, and sings, "Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. Boy don't try to front I know just what you are."

She stands up, and moves her hand besides her head in the crazy motion, and sings, "You Say I'm Crazy. I got Your Crazy. You're nothing but a, Womanizer."

She struts down the stage singing, "Daddy-O. You got the swagger of a champion. Too bad for you."

She puts her hand over her heart, and sings "You just can't find the right companion. I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard."

She shrugs, and says, "It could be easy. But that is just Who you are, that's just who you are, baby."

She glares at him, and sings, "Lollipop. Must mistake me as a sucker. To think that I, Would be a victim not another. Say it, play it how you no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby."

She points at him again, and sings, "Womanizer. Woman-Womanizer. You're a womanizer. Oh Womanizer. Oh You're a Womanizer Baby. You, You You Are. You, You You Are. Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer."

She shakes her finger at him, and sings, "Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. Boy don't try to front I know just what you are."

She starts faning herself, and sings, "You Got Me 're Oh-So Charming. But I can't do it. You Womanizer."

She shakes her head, and sings, "Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. Boy don't try to front I know just what you are."

She moves her hand besides her head in the crazy motion, and sings, "You Say I'm Crazy. I got Your Crazy. You're nothing but a, Womanizer."

She shrugs, and sings, "Maybe if we both lived in a different world. It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl. But I can't 'cause we don't."

She points at him, and sings, "Woman-Womanizer. You're a womanizer. Oh Womanizer. Oh You're a Womanizer Baby. You, You You Are. You, You You Are. Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer."

She shakes her finger at him, and sings, "Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. Boy don't try to front I know just what you are."

She starts fanning herself, and sings, "You Got Me 're Oh-So Charming. But I can't do it. You Womanizer."

She shakes her head, and sings, "Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. Boy don't try to front I know just what you are."

She moves her hand besides her head in the crazy motion, and sings, "You Say I'm Crazy. I got Your Crazy. You're nothing but a, Womanizer."

She shakes her head, and sings, "Boy don't try to front I know just what you are. Boy don't try to front I know just what you are."

She walks off the stage singing, "Womanizer. Woman-Womanizer. You're a womanizer. Oh Womanizer. Oh You're a Womanizer Baby."

VKVKVKVKVKVK

Hermione wasn't even in her dressing room long enough to get the dress off let alone the make up before there was a loud banging at the door. She sighs, and says, "Who is it.? I am busy."

"Its Viktor. Open this door."

She sighs, and opens the door to see a pissed off Viktor. She smiles at him, and says, "What can I do for you?"

He glares at her, and says, "You know what you can do."

Hermione leans her head to the side, and says, "What would that be?"

"Fix the damage that song just did."

"What damage?"

"You know what I am talking about?"

"I really don't."

He grabs her arm, and pushes her into the room, and slams the door shut before he slams her up against it. She hits her head, and he says, "Now do you know what I am talking about?"

She glares at him, and spits in his face. He roar, and slams her against the door harder making her head start bleeding. She tries to shove him off her but he won't budge. He slams her against the door again before he is suddenly pulled away from her, and slammed into the wall. She opens her eyes to see her Knight In Shining armor before she blacks out.

A/N Another of my crazy don't make much sence one shots done to music.


End file.
